


[Fanart] Inktober 2019 Day 31: Ripe

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Series: Garcy October 2019 Fanart Collection [12]
Category: Brutus and Pixie (Webcomic), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Found Family, Gen, bunker family, platonic MurderVision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 20:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Flynn and Jiya do Halloween in the bunker with their furry friends.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Jiya
Series: Garcy October 2019 Fanart Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508636
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	[Fanart] Inktober 2019 Day 31: Ripe

[ ](http://fav.me/ddjkjxk)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Brutus is fine after he chewed up the hat. 🎩🐶😁 And I'm pleased to discover that ripe pumpkins are great for dogs and cats.


End file.
